Love isn't always logical
by Katie Reid
Summary: Hermione always seems to find a logicsl explanation to everything. But can she find one for her feelings toward Ginny Weasley... Love doesn't always have a logical explanation...And it's time for Hermione to figure it out. Between Quidditch, studies and Darkness Forces, will both girls be able to admit to each other their feelings? Summary kinda sucks, I know, but more info inside!


**Hey guys! I read few stories of those two together and I…It was impossible for me not to write a story of them. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
****This is just a small intro, sort of a way to get you in the story. So, to recap all of this, it will take place during "The Half-Blood Prince", Hermione's 6****th**** year and Ginny's 5****th****. **

**I'll have to cut some stuff JKR put in her story, and add some so it'll fit mine. **

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**JKR: **Aren't you forgetting something, dear?**  
Sam: **Blimey, the disclaimers! Any homophobic person may go get lost now! Being gay is okay, and I did not write this story for you to bullshit it. I wrote this story for people who think that Ginny and Hermione make a lovely couple.

**JKR: **And?

**Sam: **Hmmm…Ah, yes! I intend on keeping this story rated T, not M rated, and also…

**(JKR takes out a baseball bat and hit Sam)**

**Sam: **Ouch, bloody hell, what was that for?

**JKR: **Say what you have to say!

**Sam: **But… (JKR swings the baseball bat) Alright, alright! All that comes from the Harry Potter universe belong to JKR, but the story is mine.

**JKR: **Thank you, dear!

**Sam: **Please don't hurt me!

**(Just some of my craziness that comes with the fact that I'm hyperactive and currently drinking coffee x) Alright, now the story!**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

She should've chosen lighter clothes. That's what was thinking Hermione Granger as she made her way to the commonly named Burrow. Sun was shinning brightly on this August 25, and the lonely field leading to her friends' house offered no place to hide from the sun rays.

Raising her gaze from the ground, the young witch smiled as she realized she had finally reached her destination. Something caught her eye and she realized that the garage roof was partly destroyed. She chuckled lightly at the ton of ideas that came to her mind as to why was the roof partly destroyed.

Climbing the few steps leading to the front door, she knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, she slightly opened the door to reveal a quite funny pattern.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Fred, George, Ron and Charlie were standing in front of an obviously pissed-off Mrs. Weasley as Harry was standing a little bit aside, sort of unsure what to do, as Ginny was sitting on the table laughing almost to tears. Hermione then noticed how damaged her friend looked and her stomach twitched. Hermione did not bother with it as she was used of feeling the same way when either Ron or Harry was injured.

Ginny was wearing her Gryffindor Quidditch equipment, but her robe was covered in dirt, as if she had fallen from a great high, which was quite unlikely coming from the skilled girl. Blood was gushing out of her nose; her lower lip was split, a deep cut running over her right eyebrow. She was clutching her lower chest with one arm while the other hung unanimated beside her.

"Ginny! Merlin, what happened to you?"

As the sound of the voice, the red-haired girl turned her head and her laugh was replaced by a wide grin that sent tingles in Hermione stomach.

"What is wrong with you today?" Thought the brown haired witch. Shrugging her feelings away, she ran to Ginny.

" 'Mione!"

"Ginny, what happened? You look even worst from closer look!"

"Thanks!" sarcastically said Ginny.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I'm just teasing you!" She laughed. "We were playing Quidditch and Ron said he wanted to try playing as a beater. Charlie wasn't sure about it, but Fred and George said it was ok. Only, he tried to hit a bludger that was coming towards me, but he sort of sent it my way instead…along with the bat. I took the bludger in the stomach and landed on the garage roof."

Hermione bit her lip at how Ginny really was injured. From what happened, she could almost tell the girl had at least few ribs broke, probably the arm also, and maybe something cracked.

"You didn't tell everything!" interrupted Fred

" Yeah, it's right!" added his twin." You weren't even looking at the game, so it's partly

your fault too. Plus, it's Ron who asked us. We only obliged to his request and…."

A look from Mrs. Weasley made him loose any will of defending himself or his brother.

"All four of you are responsible, and you'll be punished", she decided. "Except for Harry, of course. No more Quidditch for the rest of the vacations, and you'll be on dishes chores too. End of discussion."

This got Ginny bursting in silent laughter, and she poked her tongue at her brothers, who gave her a look.

"Ginny, come with me, darling. We'll have you fixed in no time"

Hermione smirked at the way the redhead expression changed as soon as her mother turned to her for an innocent expression.

Ginny looked sheepishly at her feet, and Hermione noticed that Ginny's left shoe was missing and that her ankle was swollen.

"Need help?" she teased. Ginny nodded simply.

Hermione slipped an arm around her friend's waist as the redhead swung her valid one around Hermione shoulder. Hobbling along, they made their way to the living-room. Hermione's heart was beating so hard and so fast she was afraid either Ginny would feel it or that it would come out of her chest.

They finally reached their destination and Mrs. Weasley made Ginny lie down on the couch.

"Let's start with the small cuts."

Casting a healing spell, the mother directed her wand towards her daughter's face. Hermione watch, amazed, as the cuts slowly disappeared to reveal a clean, perfect skin. Much to the matriarch despair, the deepest one, over Ginny's eyebrow, left a white scar.

"Oh, trust me, your brothers will hear about it for a long time! I won't let them get away with it"

She then continued the healing process with Ginny's ankle. It size reduced to its normal size, to Ginny's relief.

"Ginny, take off your shirt, I need to take a look at your ribs."

And that's when Hermione thought she was going to die. Ginny gave Hermione a shy look before untying her Quidditch robe and lifting carefully her shirt up until her bra started to show. Hermione had to bit her lips to retain herself from gasping at the sight. Why?

Ginny's stomach bruise had probably the most awful colour in the world, a mix of blue, purple, red, greenish and even black.

"Bloody hell, sometimes I wonder why you teens are all about Quidditch" muttered Mrs. Weasley.

" Because it's dangerous!" smirked Ginny, which earned her a sight of exasperation from her mom.

Hermione stood and started to walk away when Ginny grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna put my stuff in your room while you finish getting fixed."

"Okay then"

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..OO.O..O.O.O.O.**

Hermione grabbed her stuff and made her way upstairs, where a camp bed had been installed for her. She dropped her trunk, freed her cat and literally sprawled herself on the bed.

"Ginny had gotten taller over the summer" she thought. "She's taller than me"

Somewhat Hermione found it…appealing. Wait, what was she thinking?

"Something must've gotten me; I've never thought of Ginny this…way before"

The girl closed her eyes in attempt to forget about those strange thoughts and feelings and almost succeeded. Almost.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

The girls spent the rest of the day talking about Hermione's vacations in Toscana and Ginny's at the Burrow.

Later that night, Mrs. Weasley called it a day and decided it was time for everyone to go to sleep.

Eyes closed, Hermione was trying her best to fall asleep. Tossing and turning, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day. The worst thing is that it didn't even happen anymore after the hug. Hermione couldn't found any logical explanation to all this, and it bugged her.

"Not even has she grown, but she has gained curves and muscles. Remember how it felt when you hugged her?"

"Oh, shut it stupid mind! Why are you even thinking about this? Shouldn't you be focusing on Ron?... It's probably the sun. It hit too hard on your head and made you…Humpf!"

Little did she know, Ginny was facing a similar problem on the other side of the room.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**So this is just the beggining, we'll have more of Ginny POV next chapter. Tell me if you would prefer that I keep writting it like this or if I should write it at the first person's POV and changethe character's POV from time to time.**

**Also, if you got any request of things to put in my story, go ahead and ask, by PM or review, I don't mind. I'll do my best to do as you ask, as long as it'll fit in my story. Otherwise I'll put it in one of the other stories I'm currently writing x) **

**See you next chapter, which will take place during school year.**

**Blimey, I almost forgot! Reviews are like cookies and coffee to me: I need them! :)**


End file.
